


Cold Winter Night

by Blushing



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BusinessAU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushing/pseuds/Blushing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma comes back home from a late night shift and finds out Kamui was waiting for him. Short fic set in a Modern AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic that I made in my spare time, I'm in love with this couple! ;w;
> 
> Ryoma is 27 while Kamui is 21, if you're wondering.

It was a cold winter night as Ryoma sighed quietly and entered his penthouse after a late night shift at the company he owned. He was exhausted beyond belief from the amount of paperwork he had to do and all he wanted to do is sleep and stay in bed forever with his cute little boyfriend in his arms. He moved around quietly to avoid making noise that might wake up said boyfriend if he was asleep.

He smiled at the thought of Kamui sleeping in his bed with a serene peaceful look on his face. His thoughts were interupted as he walked into the kitchen and saw the petite man sitting at the table, looking down at his lap with a cup of tea in his hands. His eyes had dark circles under them as he looked up and saw the older man entering the kitchen.

Before anything could be said, Ryoma quickly went to Kamui's side and wrapped his arms around the albino-haired.

"Why aren't you in bed babe?" Ryoma asked, while rubbing his boyfriends back in a gentle manner.

"You didn't come home... It was too cold and lonely to be in the bed without you here." Kamui nervously answered with flushing cheeks.

Ryoma couldn't help but smile as his boyfriend was acting as adorable as ever. He took a hand and started to gently rub the albino's flushed cheeks with adoration.

"Come, let's go to bed now, we have the whole day to spend with each other tomorrow." Ryoma chuckled as he gently scooped Kamui into his arms bridal style and the smaller couldn't help but blush more as he curled into the warmth of the muscular chest his boyfriend had.

Ryoma carried the younger out from the kitchen and up the stairs to the shared bedroom. He used his elbows to pull down the handle and to push the door open.

Compared to the normal cold temperature that the kitchen had, the penthouse bedroom was freezing. Ryoma quickly carried Kamui towards the mattress and tucked him under the giant duvet. Kamui squeaked at the loss of contact, he looked at Ryoma with sad eyes.

Ryoma quickly noticed this and shushed him and closed their lips together to reassure the boy.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you, just let me get ready for bed." He whispered to his boyfriend.

Kamui nodded and slowly closed his eyes and started to rest into the comfort of the pillow as Ryoma quickly went into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and quickly changed out of the office suit and into a pair of red pajama bottoms.

Ryoma left the bathroom and quietly slipped into the bed, immediately taking Kamui from behind and wrapped his arms around him. On instinct, Kamui turned around and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest. Ryoma made sure Kamui was comfortable before pressing a kiss to the boy's head.

"I love you Kamui." Ryoma whispered with affection.

"I love you too Ryoma." Kamui whispered back as he slowly started to fall asleep to the warmth of his boyfriend, Ryoma's heartbeat slowly luring him to sleep. His eyes fluttered shut as he laid in the arms and chest of his lover.

Ryoma smiled and tightened his arms around Kamui. He was marveled at how perfect his boyfriend fit against him, like Kamui was meant to be in his arms. Ryoma felt his eyes start to feel heavy as he let his eyes drift shut as sleep overtook him, with his beloved in his arms.


End file.
